Miracle
by tiltheendoftime
Summary: "It's crazy how the smallest thing can bring back so many memories" It's the Rugrats junior year of high school, a lot has changed within the group and some of them aren't as close anymore. But when one of them dies it could bring them all closer than ever... Or will they? R&R please :)
1. Believe It

**This is my first story :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One: Believe It**

"Lillian, come on!" Phil was banging on the bathroom door "There's more than just you in this house you know!" Phil and Lil had started drifting apart since they hit high school. It being their Junior year, Lil being captain of the cheerleaders and Phil still being.. Phil, they did nothing but fight.

Lil swung the bathroom door open and pushed past him "If you needed it that bad, you should have gotten here first, Phillip" he rolled his eyes and walked in. He couldn't believe that this is how his twin sister turned out. He looked in the mirror at himself and smirked. Most the time he woke up looking fine, he loved irritating Lil though.

"I'm going to leave you if you don't hurry up and get down here!" he could hear the anger in her voice. He grabbed his bag, his house keys, and walked out. He looked at the house next door to them, the Pickles. Tommy had been his best friend since they were in diapers. He got in the car and glanced over at Lil, he didn't understand how Tommy could have such a crush on her.

"May I help you with something?" she gave him a disgusted look before pulling out the driveway. They drove in silence until they reached the school. Lil practically jumped out of the car to go meet up with her new group of friends. Phil on the other hand, took his sweet time. He walked through the front doors and went to meet up with Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie.

"Phil!" Kimi squealed and she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "Hey Kimi" they had just gotten off of Spring Break and Kimi had been away all week for her Volleyball tournament. "How was your break?" she asked with a smile "Being stuck in the house with Lil? Bad."

"Is she still being.. Well.. Lil?" Phil could only nod. He did miss his sister. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Kimi squealing again "Tommy!" Phil turned around to talk to his friend and was surprised to see him walking up with a girl. "Hey guys! This is Rachel" Rachel smiled at them and waved. "I'm Kimi!" she held her hand out to shake hands with her. Phil smiled "And I'm Phil."

"He has a twin, but you should look out for her." Dil commented as he walked by them. Rachel looked at Phil "Do you really have a twin?" he nodded "She's head cheerleader."

"She use to be the sweetest person ever but she's not anymore" Kimi added. Tommy was the only one that didn't say anything about Lil, and everyone except Rachel knew why. "Has anyone seen Chuck?"

"He's somewhere. I mean, I came with him, obviously." Kimi kept a smile on her face the whole time. She was having problems with Chuckie. He has a relationship going on that he won't tell his own best friend about. Chuckie was dating Angelica. Secretly.

"Pickles!" Tommy looked over his shoulder to see Angelica walking over "Where's Finster?" Tommy shrugged "I haven't seen him yet." Angelica didn't say anything else to them, she walked off with her group of friends. "Why dose she need to see Chuckie?" Kimi shrugged and turned towards her locker "Who knows." Tommy turned his attention back to Rachel and Phil studied Kimi's face. "What's going on with Chuck?" Kimi looked Phil in the eyes "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Phil laughed "I know you, Kimi. You're hiding something."

"No I'm not" she shut her locker as the bell rang "I'll see you at lunch!" and she walked away before Phil could ask her anymore questions. Phil shook his head and walked to his first class, which he has with Lil. He sat in the back of the class on one side of the room, and Lil sat in the middle of the class with Samantha and Savannah. Phil looked up towards the door when he heard Lil and her friends start whispering, he saw Rachel walking in. He thought to himself for a second before realizing that she must be new to the school. He looked over at Lil and her friends and he knew that they were going to give her a hard time.

Rachel walked to the back of the class and took a seat by Phil, the only open seat. "Of course, she's already going to make a reputation of hanging out with the losers." Samantha said turning around and gave Phil a look. He had stopped paying attention to their remarks a while ago. "Is that your twin?" Rachel asked looking over at him.

"Sadly. Meet Lillian." he said pointing towards her. "I'd just stay away from her."

"Is it weird having classes with her?" Phil laughed "It's weird living with her." Rachel laughed and leaned back in her seat. "So how do you know Tommy?" she asked and Phil looked over at her "We've known each other since diapers. You?"

"I was home schooled up until I met him over Spring Break at the beach. I asked him how good this school was because I had been considering in coming, he helped in convincing me to come." Phil nodded "That's Tommy." Rachel bit her lip and leaned closer to him "I want to know something. Is Tommy interested in anyone?" Phil looked away from her and looked over at Lil. He considered telling her that he was pretty much in love with Lil, but decided against it. "I don't think so."

The teacher finally took her place in the front of the class, took roll, and continued with her lesson. The bell rang releasing them to second and Phil waved a by to Rachel, wishing her luck on her first day. He walked into his second class and took his seat next to Tommy "Rachel is in my first class"

"Really? So she has to deal with Lil, too?" Phil nodded "She asked about you. She asked me if you were interested in anyone." Tommy glared at Phil "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"It's not my place to tell. Plus, it still disgust me that you're into her." Tommy rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat "Her personality changed, not her looks." Phil laughed "You like her for her looks?"

"Well yeah, who doesn't?" Phil looked around the room "I'm sure you're the only one." Tommy raised an eyebrow and turned around to the kid behind him. "Hey, I have a question for you." the kid looked up at and Tommy "Okay. What is it?"

"You know Lil DeVille?" the kid nodded "You'd be into her for her looks, right?" the kid smiled "Hell yeah! Lil is hot!" Phil gagged "Okay, you made your point. I don't get you people"

"You're only saying that because you're the brother." he laughed and settled back in his chair to get ready for class. "What's up with you and Kimi?" Phil reached down to get his phone out of his bag "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You two seemed pretty excited to see each other." Phil stopped what he was doing and looked over at him "Okay Tommy, what about you and Rachel?" Tommy smirked "Nothing." Phil was about to say something but the teacher started talking about a project that they had to do so he shut his mouth.

The bell rang dismissing them to lunch "I'll see you at the table" Tommy said walking out of the class. Phil was about to walk away when he felt a hand grab his arm he turned to see who it was "What do you want?" he yanked his arm away after seeing that it was Lil. "I have a question for you" Phil started walking away and Lil made a noise "Don't you walk away, Phillip!" she walked back over to him grabbing his arm "What?"

"Do you have any lunch money? I left mine at home" Phil id a laugh and pulled his arm away again "Why don't you ask your friends?"

"Because they aren't family, it's different." Phil shook his head "Go find someone else to give you money" Phil walked away from her and into the cafeteria.

Lil leaned against the locker and bit her lip. She was starving, she didn't eat breakfast. And she needed lunch money. If she wasn't so busy fighting with Phil she probably would have remembered to grab it. She was about to walk away to find Savannah or Samantha when a thought came to mind. She turned around and started walking towards the Video Broadcasting room, where she knew she would find Tommy.

She opened the door and looked in before saying anything, and sure enough Tommy was at one of the computers. He was always here before lunch. "Hey Tommy" he turned around and gave her a smile "Hey. What's up?"

"I was looking for you. I have a favor to ask." Tommy raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to continue "Can I borrow some money for lunch? I spaced this morning and forgot to grab mine." Tommy sighed, he knew Lil wouldn't talk to them unless she needed something. "Why not?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a couple dollars handing it to her. "Thanks Tommy! I owe you one." she turned and walked out of the room and into the cafeteria.

Phil sat down at the table next to Kimi. "Still no sign of Chuck?" Kimi shook her head "I haven't seen him all day." Phil shrugged and took a bite of his pizza "You'll see after school, no worries." Tommy came walking over with Rachel "Hey guys" he said sitting down across from them "Where's Chuckie?" Kimi and Phil both shrugged.

"Who exactly is Chuckie?" Rachel asked looking at them. Kimi looked up "My step-brother." Tommy nodded "Mine and Phil's best friend" Rachel looked around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on Lil "So what's the deal with your sister again?" Phil looked over at her "She thinks she's better than everyone else. That's pretty much it." he shrugged it off "I'd rather not talk about her." Rachel looked at Phil and thought it was best not to say anything.

The bell rang ending lunch and they were off to their fourth period. Phil didn't know anyone in there, and he chose not to talk to anyone in there. He usually slept. History was one of his easiest subjects. He felt relieved knowing the first day was almost over and he could go home and avoid Lil some more.

By the end of the day, Phil was ready to just go home. He met Kimi at her locker like usual "Any sign of Chucko yet?" Kimi looked over at Phil and laughed "Not yet. It's so weird not seeing him in the halls."

"I know what you mean. Or at lunch. What's up with him?" Kimi shrugged "Who knows." she shut her locker and they were headed out the door. Phil saw Lil already at the car, opening the door. He sighed "If I don't hurry Lil will most likely leave me." he gave Kimi a hug "I'll talk to you later!" she called out to him as he walked away.

Phil opened the car door and slid in "You know, you could let me drive one day." Lil shot him a look "Why would I let you do that?" Phil grabbed his seat belt "Taking turns. I don't know." Lil rolled her eyes and put the key in the ignition. "Maybe you should get your own key, then you may be able to" Lil looked over at him again "You could have helped me out today, you know. A brotherly thing to do." Lil pulled out of the school parking lot "Help you? We can't even have a decent conversation without arguing now"

"That's not my fault, Phillip, and you know it! You can't be blaming me for everything" Phil forced a laugh "It's not my fault you left your money at home, go ahead and blame me for your problems all you want, Lillian, but you're the cause of this" Lil clenched the steering wheel "Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"Yes, Lillian, I do, since you started hanging out with Savannah and Samantha you've turned into a complete bitch!" Lil looked over at Phil, anger filled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a car ran a red let and slammed into the passenger side, flipping the car.


	2. In Fates Hands

**Chapter Two: In Fates Hands**

Betty burst through the emergency room doors. She had tried to find out what room Phil and Lil were in but the receptionist told her to stay in the waiting room. Betty had called the Pickles and Finster's so she could have some support through it. Sure, they had been in wrecks before, but never this bad.

"Do you know how they are?" Didi asked watching Betty pace around the waiting room "They wouldn't tell me." everyone around her could tell that Betty was worried, and they had never seen her worried before. After a few more minutes of impatient waiting the doctor came out "Mrs. DeVille, Can I speak with you?" Betty rushed over to the doctor. She needed to know if her kids were alright.

"We did all we could to save Phillip, but there was no use.. We're sorry for your loss. Lillian is awake and you can go see her if you'd like" Betty walked by the doctor and straight into her room. "Oh thank god you're okay!" Betty was on the verge of tears when she looked at Lil. "Where's Phil?" Betty looked at Lil and was having problems finding the words to tell her. "Mom?"

"I don't know how I'm suppose to tell you this, Lil. But.. Phil didn't make it.." Lil looked her mom in the eyes, hoping she was lying. But the look on her face told her that she was telling the truth. Lil felt her heart breaking. She doesn't know what she's going to do without him. "Are you okay, Lil?" she looked towards the door to see her old friends. Her _true _friends. She didn't see Savannah and Samantha here. Lil gave them a weak smile "I'll be fine.. It'll be hard. But I can make it."

"I'm so sorry, Lil!" Kimi ran over to her and gave her a hug. She knew how much Kimi had cared for Phil, and she knew how hard it was going to be for her. But she also knew, no matter how much her and Phil fought, or the fact they weren't close anymore, she knew she was going to miss him. She was going to regret everything that had happened between them. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thank you, Kimi. But can someone tell me what happened?" Kimi looked over at Betty, who was sitting in one of the chairs talking with all the adults. She sighed and looked at Lil "You were in a car accident. The person was in a hurry and they ran a red light hitting you. The car flipped.." Kimi started to trail off looking away from Lil.

Lil tried put herself in a sitting position so she could be more comfortable. She winced in pain when she put pressure on her wrist, and when she felt the pain shoot through her side. She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing she could think of "When do I get to go home?"

"You're mom just has to sign the papers and you should be good. You're being prescribed medication for the pain." Dr. Carmichael said as she walked through the door "I'm glad to see you're okay, Lillian." Lil gave her a smile "What all is wrong with me?"

"You have several broken ribs and a fractured wrist. You got lucky" Lil's smile fell. And Betty stood up walking over to Dr. Carmichael "Let me sign those papers so I can get her home." All the adults left the room just leaving the kids. "Are you gonna come back to school right away?" Kimi asked. Lil thought about it before answering "Well, I probably should. I mean, I can't fall behind. I can't get kicked off the squad"

"Lil, you could use some time to get over this though." Tommy walked over to her bedside and looked at her with concern "I don't want to miss any school. It'll be okay." Betty walked back into the room and handed Lil her clothes "Get changed and we can get you home." Lil took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. It would hurt her when she moved in certain ways, but she sucked it up.

On the way home from the hospital nothing was really said. Lil was trying her best to hold back tears, and Betty didn't know what else to say. When they pulled into the driveway Lil turned to her mom "I can take Phil's shifts at the Java Lava." Betty gave Lil a small smile "I would appreciate that.. But for now, our main priority is planning his funeral.. I have to give your dad a call." Lil looked at the floor in the car before getting out. She felt like this was all her fault. Betty walked into the kitchen and Lil walked up to her room. She was about to lay down when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"  
_"Hey Lil, it's Savannah. I heard what happened! How are you?"  
_"I'm fine.. But I don't know if I'll be at practice for a few days." Lil heard Savannah make a noise on the other end of the line "_You're the captain! You can't skip out on it!" _

"I know, Savannah. I just lost my brother, and I have broken ribs and a fractured wrist. Cheering wouldn't be best for my right now. Watch the squad for me, okay?"  
_"Whatever you say, Lil." _ Savannah hung up. Lil could tell Savannah was mad, and she didn't understand why. She just shook her head and laid in bed, falling asleep.

Lil woke up around midnight, tears in her eyes. She had a dream about Phil, and she had hoped more than anything that when she woke up the wreck and Phil's death would be a dream. She walked out of her room and into Phil's room. She looked around, it seemed so empty without the sound of his music, or his yelling. She already missed him. Lil felt the tears starting to fall when she thought back to their fight in the car. She walked back into her room and called the one person she knew would be there for her at this time of night, Tommy.

Ten minutes later Lil was sitting on her front porch with Tommy. "How are you holding up?" Lil sniffled and leaned back on the porch swing "It's hard. It hasn't even been a full day and I just miss him so much" Tommy put his arm around her "It will be hard. That's your brother you just lost. But it _will _get better. I promise. You have me, Kimi, and Chuckie here for you." Lil put her head on Tommy's shoulder "I know I haven't been the nicest person towards you guys for a while, and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

"I know you do. And we all will forgive you" Lil looked up at him and gave him a smile "Thank you, Tommy. For being here. I don't know who else I could call this late." Tommy gave her a hug "Anytime, Lil."

* * *

The next morning Lil woke up and walked into the bathroom like she did every morning. She was getting ready to put her makeup on when she decided she didn't feel like trying today. She walked out of the bathroom and back into her room putting some sweats on. And then it clicked in her head, how was she going to get to school? She no longer had a car. She thought about it, and picked her phone up calling Tommy and asking for a ride. She went to her drawer and pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of sweats. She pulled her hair up, put her shoes on, and was out the door.

She made her way over to Tommy's and knocked on the door. Dil opened it "Lillian! How are you?" Dil turned around and started walking backwards to the kitchen, Lil was about to answer when Dil yelled "Tommy! Lil's here!" she walked in the house and waited by the door. Didi came into the room and walked over to her "How are you, Lil?" she smiled at Didi "I'm hanging in." Tommy came walking down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder and keys in hand. "Come on, Dil!" Tommy turned his attention to Lil and smiled at her "You ready?"

"Of course." Lil turned around and opened the door, walking out. "Are you ready to face the school?" Dil said leaning forward so Lil could hear him. She turned her head to face him "I think I am.. If not I know who I can count on." she reached her hand over and put it on Tommy's arm who, in return, shot her a smile.

They pulled up to the school and Lil climbed out. She's never been to school without Phil before. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the front doors. She stopped and hesitated before reaching out and pulling the doors open.


	3. Funeral

**Chapter Three: Funeral **

Lil opened the doors to the school, ready for everything people would be saying. Phil was a liked guy through the school, and she knew people would miss him. As soon as she walked in she was met by Kimi. "How you doing today?"

"So far, so good. No one has said anything to me yet." Lil looked around and started walking forward. Word spread fast around their school so she knew the news of the wreck and Phil's death had to have gotten around. "Well don't worry. I'll be here for you all day if you need anything." Lil smiled at her "Thank you so much." Lil continued walking until she got to her locker.

"Lil!" she turned and saw Savannah and Samantha. Lil sighed and got ready for whatever they were about to say. "Hey, I'm so sorry about Phil" Samantha finally said, giving Lil her best smile. "Bet just think, you were tired of him anyways." Savannah said. Lil slammed her locker shut and turned around "Don't say anything bad about Phil!" Savannah raised an eyebrow at her "Excuse me? Just early yesterday you were talking about how annoyed you were with him."

"Yeah, _yesterday. _He was alive yesterday, and today he isn't. I never meant anything I said about him" Lil turned and walked away towards Kimi's locker. She always knew deep down that Savannah and Samantha were bad for her but she was too stubborn to admit it. Now, she just doesn't care. All she wanted more than anything was to have Phil back.

Lil walked over to Kimi's locker and found her standing with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, and a girl she didn't know. "Lil!" Chuckie walked over to Lil and gave her a hug "How are you?" Lil smiled "Good." she looked over at the one person she didn't know and held her hand out "Hi, I'm Lil." Rachel looked at Lil before reaching out and taking her hand "I'm Rachel. And I heard about your brother, I'm so sorry." Lil did her best fake smile "Thanks" as the bell rang the group split up going to their classes for the day.

Lil couldn't wait to get out of school, she was annoyed with all the teachers and people who were constantly bringing up Phil and telling her how sorry they were. All day long she avoided Savannah and Samantha, she was done with them. She decided that she was going to quit cheering because she realized it was best for her. She needed time to heal. Both physically and emotionally.

Tommy dropped Lil off at home. He knew she didn't want to be spending anymore time outside of her house than she needed. She walked through the front door and went straight to the kitchen. Betty looked up from the papers she had on the table "Phil's funeral will be held tomorrow. I've made calls and let everyone know" Lil nodded as she reached into the cabinet for some food. "I'm quitting the cheer team" she knew her mom didn't want to talk about Phil, so she changed the subject. "Why? I thought you loved it?"

"I do. But I need time to get over what's going on, get healed up" Betty nodded "I talked to your father today" Lil reached in the fridge and pulled out a canned drink. "And?"

"He's coming to Phil's funeral and staying a few days to make sure everything is alright here." Lil nodded and started eating on her snack before walking out of the room. She sighed as she sat on the couch and turned the TV on. It was so quiet without Phil there. She was still trying to process that he was really gone. Within a day, her whole life was changed. Lil had spent the rest of her day on the couch until she ended up falling asleep.

Lucky for her, it was now Saturday. What she hated most about this day, is that it's the day of Phil's funeral. She wasn't excited for it at all. Betty told her that the funeral would be around 2 P.M, when Lil woke up she decided to go straight to getting ready. She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror doing her makeup when she heard a knock on the door. And just that one simple knock brought back all kinds of memories of Phil rushing her. She opened the door to see Kimi and she sighed "It's crazy how the smallest thing can bring back so many memories" she went back to looking in the mirror to finish her makeup when she felt a hand on her shoulder "I know it's hard and stressful. But think back to all the good things between you and Phil." Kimi gave her a small smile. Lil sighed and turned giving Kimi a hug "I just want you to know that I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Lil" Kimi and Lil walked out of the bathroom and to the living room. Looking at the time, it was only 11 A.M. and the two were sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do. There was a knock at the door, so Lil got up to answer is. "Hey Tommy. Chuckie" she stepped aside letting the two of them come in. "What's going on?"

"Just sitting around, doing nothing." Kimi said moving so she was sitting on the edge of the couch. Lil sat next to her and Tommy and Chuckie sat on the two chairs on either side of the couch. Tommy broke into a smile "Hey, do you guys remember when we went to that ranch?"

"Yes, and I did all the cooking" Kimi frowned "Why do you bring that up?" Tommy looked over at Lil "Phil was happy to see that Lil had missed playing in the mud." Lil started smiling thinking back to it "Yet you guys wouldn't let me play in the mud. Oh lord, his singing of Home on the Range?" everyone started laughing. They all had so many memories of Phil, both good and bad. They sat around for what seemed like hours talking about good and bad times with Phil until it was time for the funeral.

Lil felt, in a way, at peace at the funeral. She kept her thoughts to good things instead of the bad. Afterwards, Lil, Betty and Howard stood by the casket while everyone came to give them their condolences. She found that part the worst. The realization that Phil was really gone, and she'd never hear or see him again. It tore her apart on the inside, but on the outside, she was doing her best to stay strong.


	4. Miracle

**Chapter Four: Miracle**

Months went by since Phil passed. Lil was slowly going back to the way she was before Savannah and Samantha. Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi gladly accepted her back into their group. Rachel did her best to get to know Lil but Lil didn't show any interest in getting to know her. Lil knew that Tommy and Rachel liked each other, and she didn't know what it was, but she didn't approve of or like Rachel. Tommy would meet Lil at her locker every day and Rachel was a_lways _with him. It bothered her, but she never let it show.

One morning, Tommy was running late. And thankfully, Rachel wasn't at her locker. She was about to pull her last book when her locker door was shut. She jumped back because it scared her. She looked at the person that closed it "Jesus, Rachel. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Rachel crossed her arms "I know you don't like me."

Lil gave Rachel a weird look. Sure, it's true that she didn't like Rachel, but she had never told anyone. "And?"

"And I don't like you either. You wanna know why? Because Tommy likes you."

Lil laughed and started to walk away, Rachel following her. "That's not true, Rachel. Tommy likes you. I'm sure of it."

"Is that why you don't like me?" Rachel had grabbed Lil's arm to stop her from walking.

"I don't like you for other reasons. Tommy is my _friend. _I've known him my whole life" Lil wanted this conversation to end, or for Kimi, Chuckie, or anybody to walk over to them.

"I don't care." Rachel crossed her arms again "I can tell Tommy likes you by the way he looks at you."

"Why does it matter? I don't like Tommy."

"It matters because with you around, he won't want to date anyone else. God Lil, are you really this stupid? He's pretty much in love with you!"

Lil shook her head and started backing away "Look, I don't know where you're getting the idea that Tommy likes me, but it's crazy and not true. I have to get to class"

"One more thing" Rachel walked closer to Lil "It should have been you instead of Phil." Rachel walked away leaving Lil with tears in her eyes.

Lil ended up skipping her first period. She went straight to Kimi's locker when the bell rang and waited for her. Kimi finally walked over and looked at Lil with worry "What's wrong?"

Lil's eyes were red from crying and it made Kimi scared for what was going on. "Rachel.. She-" Lil was about to finish her sentence when Tommy and Rachel walked over.

Tommy looked at Lil and his smile fell "Lil... What's wrong?"

Lil glanced at Rachel was standing with her arms crossed and glaring at her. Lil wiped the tears away and then looked at Kimi "Where's Chuckie?"

"He should be at his locker or in his next class...Why?"

"I just.. I need to talk to him" Lil was about to walk by Rachel and Tommy but he stopped her.

"Lil, please. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you" she gave Rachel one last glance and turned towards Chuckie's locker.

Kimi turned to Tommy and looked at Rachel "Can I talk to him alone?"

Rachel shrugged and walked off. Tommy looked at Kimi "What?"

"Rachel. Rachel's the problem." Kimi closed her locker and looked at Tommy who looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Kimi?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Figure it out, Tommy."

Lil walked until she found Chuckie's locker and he wasn't there. She turned around and sighed, she didn't know what his next class was, she knew that Chuckie would understand. What Rachel had wasn't something anyone would want to hear. Lil was looking at the ground trying not to let it show that she was starting to cry again when she ran into someone.

"Lil?"

She looked up and saw Tommy. He had his hands on her arms "I'm sorry Tommy. But I have to get to class" she went to walk off but he stopped her and made her look at him.

"What did Rachel do?" she looked up at his face and could tell that he really wanted to know.

"It's nothing. Really. I have to go" Lil pushed past him and started walking towards her Kimi's class. She got there and saw her getting ready to sit down.

She ran in and grabbed Kimi's arm pulling her out of the class "I have to talk to you. I couldn't find Chuckie, but I need someone"

"Tell me. What did Rachel do?" it had bothered Kimi about what was wrong with Lil. And she knew that she wasn't planning on telling her if Rachel or Tommy were around.

Lil told Kimi what Rachel had said this morning. Kimi thought about it for a second before standing up "That bitch! She may have been right about one thing, but no. Bringing up Phil is too far"

"Technically she didn't bring Phil up, Kim. She just said it should have been me"

"I never liked her. Tommy was better off-" Kimi stopped talking before she said something that would make Tommy mad at her.

"Tommy was better off, what?" Lil asked raising her eyebrow at Kimi.

Kimi looked away from Lil, trying to think of something else to say "He's better off... Staying single! Next time I see Rachel, I swear"

Lil sat down against the wall "I didn't care what she was saying at first, but then she said that and it just..."

"Hurts." Lil nodded as she wiped away the tears.

Tommy was walking through the halls trying to think of what Rachel would have done to Lil to make her so upset. He didn't want to go to class, and he was pretty sure that Lil didn't want to go to class either. He was about to keep walking straight when he heard voices so he turned the corner. He stopped when he saw Lil and Kimi.

"Tommy Pickles! You better control that girl of yours before I hurt her!" Kimi said walking over to him "If you even knew what she said to Lil, you'd probably want to hurt her too!" Kimi turned and walked back over to Lil. Tommy was standing there, still confused as to what Rachel did to Lil. He made eye contact with Lil. He knew that whatever it was really hurt her.

He turned and walked away and to Rachel's class. He texted her and told her to meet him in the hall and she did. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Rachel seemed so happy and nice, but Tommy was starting to have second thoughts about her.

"What did you say to Lil this morning that made her so upset?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall "I told her something. And no, I'm not telling you what it is, because you _know _what it is."

Tommy thought about it for a second before meeting Rachel's eyes "You told her I liked her?" Rachel nodded and Tommy shook his head "There's more to it than just that."

"I would never say anything to Lil that would hurt her, you should know me better than that. I have to get back to class. I'll see you later" Rachel turned and walked into her class before he could say anything else.

* * *

Lil walked home that day still upset over what Rachel had said. Nothing has ever bothered her so bad before. She sighed as she walked into her house. She hated having to walk home alone, and she hated that her house was so quiet now. She walked by Phil's room, no one had been in there since the day she came home. Her mom was supposed to clean his room out but Lil is pretty sure she hasn't. She took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door. She looked around, it was weird being in his room after avoiding it for so long. She looked at his walls, he had pictures of the gang over by his computer, and then by his bed he had pictures of just the two of them from when they were babies, to toddlers, and a few years ago.

Lil turned and walked out of his room. No matter how long has passed it would still be hard for her to be in there. She walked to her room and fell onto her bed. _"It should have been you instead of Phil" _the words were still running through head. She felt the tears starting to fall again. "Maybe she's right... It _should _have been me." Lil said to herself in a whisper. That thought had crossed her mind many times since Phil died, but actually hearing someone else say it broke her heart. She closed her eyes, just wanting sleep to take over so she could forget about this day.

* * *

"Lillian... Please, wake up, Lillian."

Lil woke up to the sound of a voice. A voice she hasn't heard in a long time. Phil. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a white room. It looked like a hospital room. She looked next to her and saw her brother. He was holding her hand and looking at the ground. "Phil...?" Lil felt like she could barely talk. It felt like she hadn't talked in years.

Phil looked up and had tears running down his face "Thank god, you're awake!" Phil jumped up and gave her a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Lil had seen Phil cry plenty of times, but she never seen him so upset before.

"You've been in a coma. For almost five months. I was so scared that you weren't going to come out of it" Phil started crying again. He had never been so scared in his life. Losing his sister was the last thing he wanted.

Lil stared at him and felt tears starting to form. All that happened to her, it was just a dream. Phil was still alive. She had never been happier to be awake. "I had...I had the worst dream, Phil. You... You died. And Tommy was wanting to date-" her sentence was cut off by Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Rachel walking in.

"Lil!" Kimi ran over to her and gave her a hug "I was so scared. Phil never left your side"

"We've been here everyday. They told Phil that there was probably no chance of you waking up, but Phil refused to believe it." Chuckie said walking over to give her a hug.

Lil gave her best smile as the tears started to fall. Tommy smiled at her as he walked over and gave her a hug. Phil looked at Lil "What were you saying about that dream?"

"Right. And Tommy was wanting to date her." Lil pointed over at Rachel who was a little taken back by what Lil said.

"Wait, you had a dream that I wanted to date Rachel?" he asked, trying to control his laughter.

Lil nodded and Tommy shook his head "Rachel's just a friend."

Lil looked at Phil "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Phillip."

She was happier than she had ever been. She almost was the one that didn't make it. She's lucky to have a brother like Phil. And as they talked she did learn that Phil never left her side, not once. He didn't want to miss anything. Even though they were fighting when the accident happened _and _before it happened, this is her brother. Her best friend. Her twin, and she would be completely lost without him.


End file.
